Cherry Blossom Tea
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mungkin, tidak perlu mencari kebahagiaan dalam keramaian. Dua cangkir teh yang diseduh dalam suasana kebersamaan yang sederhana bisa jadi kado kecil luar biasa untuk Sakura. —#HBDSakura, fanfic challenge dari @NarutoINA, oleh @yumnazuka.


**.**

**.**

**Cherry Blossom Tea**

**.**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, K, Romance/Family

© kazuka, march 27th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini—ada laporan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan. Atasanku sudah menunggu, huhuhu."

"Sakura ... maaf ... ada acara keluarga hari ini, ayah memintaku untuk ikut. Aku ingin sekali datang ke acaramu, tapi ... maaf ya. Semoga akhir minggu ini aku bisa menemuimu."

"Sakuraaaa! Maaf sekaliii! Suamiku sedang sakit, dia ini kebanyakan begadang, sih, bandel sekali makanya jadi sakit. Duh, maaf sekali, ya, aku harus menjaganya di rumah nih ..."

"Sakura, maaf sekali, ya? Ternyata acara _meeting_-ku dimajukan jadi siang ini. Nanti kuajak yang lain untuk datang akhir minggu ini, kalau jadwal semuanya bisa dicocokkan. Maaf ya, semoga akhir minggu kita semua tidak sibuk."

Empat telepon beruntun dari Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari telah membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjangnya yang berat. Padahal hari ini tanggal 28 Maret. Waktu dimana bunga sakura tengah bersemi dengan indahnya. Waktu yang sangat tepat untuk reuni dengan kawan-kawan lamanya ... plus merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Matanya mengarah pada ornamen bunga yang ada pada dinding dapurnya—tapi sorot matanya kosong. Acara yang sudah ia rancang dan dambakan hari ini jadi gagal total. Padahal ia sudah minta izin dengan tantenya untuk pulang lebih awal dari apotek tempatnya bekerja.

Padahal juga, ia sudah meminta suaminya untuk izin tidak masuk kerja agar Sakura bisa membawanya ke acara yang ia adakan bersama teman-teman lamanya.

_Sasuke_ _pasti kecewa_, guman Sakura dalam hatinya, sambil menunduk dan memainkan sendok kecil di tangannya.

_Dia sudah kuminta untuk tidak kerja, acaranya malah batal. Padahal ada proyek besar yang harus diselesaikannya di kantor. Sasuke-_kun_ pasti marah._

Niat Sakura untuk menyeduh teh kemudian lenyap seketika. Ia meletakkan kembali sendok kecil barusan, berbalik untuk menuju—

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ia terkesiap, kaget dengan keberadaan yang tak terbaca olehnya itu. Sasuke ternyata beradai di balik punggungnya sedari tadi!

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, ia memberi isyarat mata bahwa ia ingin menuju tempat Sakura barusan, mungkin membuat minuman—entah minuman apa.

"Ba-baik," Sakura mengerti, kemudian menyingkir dan menuju ke tempat yang sudah ia niatkan dari tadi; meja makan.

Ia memainkan jarinya di atas meja, tampak sekali bahwa Sakura sedang suntuk, kecewa, bosan, marah dan sedih. Perasaan-perasaan itu berakumulasi dan membuat wajahnya hanya bisa memancarkan sinar sendu dan sesekali hembusan nafas yang berat.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_ ..." ucapnya—merasa tak betah berlama-lama dengan keheningan. "Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari sibuk semua. Haaah, padahal aku sudah memaksamu untuk tidak masuk kerja, eh malah acaranya gagal total. Nanti besok-besok pekerjaanmu pasti jadi menumpuk karena hari ini tidak masuk."

Suara air panas yang dituang ke sebuah wadah kaca terdengar, kemudian berlanjut ke suara beradunya sendok dengan dinding cangkir. Hingga Sasuke selesai menyeduh tehnya, ia tak kunjung menjawab.

Hidup bersama Sasuke itu penuh tebak-tebakan, Sakura telah tahu konsekuensi itu dari awal. Namun ia percaya, Sasuke menyimpan banyak hal menarik yang menyenangkan dibalik 'aura' misteriusnya tersebut.

Sasuke tidak menghampiri Sakura di meja makan, alih-alih, ia menuju bingkai pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan halaman belakang rumah mereka yang asri.

"Kau benar-benar marah?"

Sasuke menyesap tehnya, dan setelah itu baru mau angkat bicara, "Kenapa aku harus marah dihari ulang tahun istriku?"

Sakura sempat terkejut dnegan penuturan tersebut, namun akhirnya senyum kecil terbentuk sebagai wujud ekspresinya. "Hm, terima kasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," Sasuke membiarkan aroma teh terhirup olehnya, tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan minumnya dahulu, "Apa kau benar-benar sekecewa itu?"

Sasuke bisa menebaknya dengan tepat, simpul Sakura. Lelaki itu kadang bisa menebak perasaan orang dengan akurat dengan hanya sekali memandang matanya.

"Yaaaah, bagaimana, ya?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas meja, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka. Sudah lama sejak kami terakhir berkumpul. Aha, rasanya sebelum Hinata menikah. Sekarang, kami semua sudah menikah dan rasanya ... aku ingin sekali kami berkumpul dengan keluarga baru kami. Biar kebahagiaan tambah lengkap dihari ulang tahunku. Lebih banyak orang 'kan lebih ramai. Lebih menyenangkan, hihi."

Sasuke terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak menyimak kalimat Sakura, tapi angin yang barusan melewati pekarangannya menerbangkan sesuatu yang kemudian masuk ke dalam tehnya.

Lama ia pandangi benda tersebut, hingga ia tenggelam di dalam cairan kecokelatan yang pekat itu. Lantas, Sasuke mengangkat cangkir untuk menikmati wangi tehnya.

Wanginya sedikit berubah. Dan itu membuat salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas.

Dia pun berjalan kembali ke tempatnya membuat teh tadi.

"Susah sih ya kalau sudah berkeluarga dan jadi wanita karir begini," seloroh Sakura—sekarang ia memainkan sudut taplak meja hijau mudanya. "Waktu berkumpul makin susah dicari."

Sasuke adalah tipe yang tak banyak bicara, semua tentu tahu dan hafal. Dan ia hanya diam mendengarkan saja, namun tangannya menyeduh satu cangkir teh baru.

"Bukannya aku mengharap kado dari mereka, sih, hihihi. Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi," sela Sakura, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke sesudah menyeduh teh—laki-laki itu kemudian keluar dari pintu belakang.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan tingkah suaminya. Namun laki-laki itu kembali lagi tak lama kemudian, tanpa menunjukkan apa-apa yang mencurigakan.

Sakura pun memilih untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hanya saja, aku mau berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi dihari ulang tahunku. Haah, andai saja ayah dan ibu kita tinggal di Tokyo ..."

Sang suami pun akhirnya menghampiri Sakura dengan dua cangkir teh di tangan. Yang berisi lebih banyak teh ia sodorkan untuk Sakura, dan yang satunya ia sesap sedikit lagi sebelum akhirnya menaruh itu di meja juga.

"Eh, terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum sebentar. Ia minum sedikit, dan ekspresinya mulai sedikit lebih cerah.

"Menurutmu, ulang tahun itu apa?" Sasuke—tanpa diduga—melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup melenceng dari tuturan Sakura barusan.

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat. "Ulang tahun?" ulangnya, agak kurang yakin dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi, akhirnya ia menjawab saja, "Tambah tua. Hahaha."

"Selain itu."

"Ya itu tadi, yang kubilang sebelumnya," Sakura memutus kalimatnya karena ia meminum lagi teh buatan Sasuke. Tampaknya ia ketagihan dengan teh tersebut. "Aku ingin menghabiskannya bersama dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Namanya juga ulang tahun. Itu hari spesial, aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan orang-orang yang spesial untukku."

Sasuke tetap mendengarkan, matanya lurus menatap Sakura—membuat Sakura mantap untuk terus berkeluh-kesah pada Sasuke, sebab ia yakin bahwa laki-laki itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Ulang tahun bukan sekadar berhura-hura atau menghabiskan uang. Waktu dan kebersamaan sebenarnya lebih berharga dari uang. Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktuku untuk bersama-sama dengan orang yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat. Ia ingin meminum tehnya lagi, namun merasa sayang. Tehnya sudah hampir habis, namun pembicaraan dengan Sakura nampaknya masih panjang.

"Siapa saja orang yang kau sayangi?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan lain.

Sakura tertawa sebentar. Tawa itu kemudian tenggelam, berganti dengan senyum kecil yang malu-malu. "Kau, Sasuke-_kun_. Orang tuaku, orang tuamu, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari. Keluargaku yang lain, keluargamu yang lain," ia menenggak lagi tehnya. Kali ini banyak sekali, hingga hampir tandas seluruhnya.

"Sekarang, apa kau tidak sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sayangi?"

Sakura terkesiap.

Ah, hatinya terlalu tertutupi oleh kekecewaan karena ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari—hingga ia tak menyadari kenyataan lain yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dan ia alami.

"Oh ..."

"Tak perlu keramaian untuk sebuah kesenangan," Sasuke memandang mata istrinya dengan intens. "Kau akan lebih menghargai waktu jika kau menghabiskannya dalam ketenangan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Sakura tidak berkedip. Kata-katanya habis, kabur entah kemana, menguap entah ke dimensi mana. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Diri Sasuke memang penuh dengan kalimat-kalimat yang selalu sanggup meluluhkan dan bahkan kadang mungkin 'menamparnya'.

Senyumnya yang tulus kemudian muncul. Kali ini, lengkungan itu bertahan cukup lama.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya sambil menunduk. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Kau hebat sekali."

Sasuke pun bangkit, kali ini tanpa tanggapan apapun untuk Sakura. Ia hanya mengambil cangkir mereka, kemudian mengisinya kembali dengan teh hangat yang baru, dan memasukkan _sesuatu_ ke dalamnya.

"Hei, berapa kali aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih hari ini?" ucap Sakura ketika dua cangkir teh baru terhidang lagi di meja.

"Tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya," Sasuke berucap, kemudian meminum juga tehnya. Ia juga kecanduan!

Sakura menikmati teh tersebut dengan wajah yang cerah. Setelah ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, ia bertanya, "Aroma tehnya enak sekali kali ini. Kau pakai resep rahasia apa?"

"Itu teh sakura," jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia menunjuk ke balik punggungnya—ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan ujung ranting sakura yang mengintip. Sakura yang sudah ada di pekarangan belakang bahkan sebelum mereka membeli rumah ini.

"Wow! Pantas, nikmat sekali!" Sakura tak ragu untuk memenuhi kerongkongannya dengan minuman itu lagi. "Kau memang luar biasa!"

"Hanya kebetulan," jawab Sasuke. "Dia diterbangkan angin dan masuk ke tehku."

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Sasuke-_kun_," puji Sakura. "Enaknya! Ini akan jadi teh favoritku, hihi."

Wanita itu menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum. Sambil menyisipkan salah satu anak rambut merah jambunya ke belakang telinga, ia mengubah tawa itu menjadi senyum manis yang dipertahankan lama-lama untuk Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat sedikit, tipis sekali—namun tergambar bahwa dia sedang ingin membalas kebahagiaan Sakura.

Ya, bahagia untuk hari ulang tahun itu sederhana. Meski hanya dengan dua cangkir teh sakura yang disesap bersama—sebuah momen kebersamaan yang indah bisa tercipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Selesai dengan mengebut! hahahaha cepet-cepetan pokoknya, gara-gara baru tau kalo ada challenge-nya hari ini dan batasnya besok pagi! besok pagi ada kuliah pula, makanya dikebut malam ini juga, hahaha. semoga suka dan bisa membuat pembaca senang, ya n.n kalau ada yang salah, mohon dikoreksi. terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca n.n

daaaan, happy birthday buat sakura! my blooming princess, aku belajar banyak darimu, hihihi. XD


End file.
